Vs. Woobat
Vs. Woobat is the fifth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 2/16/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris and Axew travel along a path on a hillside, it curving from side to side. They are going downhill on the winding path, Iris with her arms raised so her hands are behind her head. She is still pouting from the other day’s incident. Iris: I can't stop thinking about that N guy or whatever he’s called. To say that humans are toxic for Pokémon! Humans and Pokémon are supposed to be friends, companions with each other! Axew: (Agreeing) Axew Axew! Rui: Hey, you’re taking this way too seriously. Chill out. Iris: (Fired up) How dare you tell me to chill! I’ve spent my whole life playing with wild Pokémon, befriending them, caring for them! Me and Axew have a bond of friendship, and that, that crook tried to take it away from Ian! He is the worst of the worst! Ian: Sadly, I think he’s right. Iris: (Caught off guard) Huh? Ian: All those criminal organizations he’s mentioned. I’ve fought every one of them. I’ve seen enough evil in humans and treating Pokémon as little more than tools to be able to disagree with him. Even respectable trainers can have this kind of attitude. Pokémon may be better off without humans. Rui: Huh. I guess I could see that. You spent a great deal of time rescuing stolen Pokémon. Iris: You’ve seen this sort of thing before? People being evil to Pokémon? Ian: There was a criminal organization that artificially closed the hearts to Pokémon, turning them into pure fighting machines. (He pets Victini) Victini and Purrloin were victims to this procedure. Iris: That’s horrible! Ian: But it was friendship and the determination of several good humans that helped reverse the process. That’s why even though I agree with his views, I believe that there can be a world where humans and Pokémon can live in harmony and treat each other well. Rui: (Yawns and stretches) I don’t know about you, but I’m bored of this conversation now. When are we stopping for lunch? Iris: Seriously?! You’re such a kid! Rui: Oh say that again! Ian: Once we’re down this hill we’ll be able to stop. The group hears a series of excited barks, as they look back up the hill. A Lillipup is sliding down the cliffside, dirt and dust building up as it sticks its tongue out in glee. It approaches the group, and leaps right at Rui. Rui screams as Lillipup inadvertently knocks her over, her beginning to tumble further down the hill. Victini’s eyes glow blue and catches them with Confusion, bringing them back up. Rui’s outfit is now dirty from her tumble and from Lillipup rubbing up against her. Rui: Uhhhhhaahhhhhhh! So much dirt! You’ve messed out my outfit! What’s your deal?! Lillipup: (Bark! Bark!) Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning it. Pokédex: (In male voice) Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees. Ian: It seems to like you. Rui: (Being licked by Lillipup) Well I don’t like it! What’s it doing here anyway?! Iris: Maybe you did something nice for it. Lillipup are pretty loyal Pokémon, and befriend people easily. Rui: Uh, hm. Ah! There was a Lillipup in town that was tied to a fence! It was making this most horrible cry that hurt my ears! I untied it just to get it to shut up. Iris: How can you say that about a Pokémon?! Ian: It must’ve been freed by its trainer in town along with all those others. Iris: The trainer might’ve tied it to the fence to keep it from following. And now since you rescued it, (Clasps hands elated) it sees you as its new trainer! Rui: Eh?! But why would I want such a weak Pokémon?! Axew hops out of Iris’ hair, going over to Lillipup. Axew: (Happy) Axew! Axew Axew! Lillipup: (Bark! Bark!) Lillipup hops off Rui, doing a little play wrestling with Axew. The two laugh, allowing Rui to stand up. Lillipup then goes back over and props up against Rui’s legs, staring up at her hopefully. Lillipup: (Bark! Bark!) Rui: Ugh! Let’s just go. The group continues down the mountain trail, Lillipup following right behind Rui. Rui speed walks ahead of the group, as Lillipup happily runs after her. Rui takes off in a sprint to get away, making it to the bottom of the hill. She stops from exhaustion, when Lillipup is unable to stop and bumps into the back of Rui’s legs. This causes her knees to buckle and she falls forward. She gets up screaming. Rui: I’VE HAD IT! Lillipup looks a bit upset, as Rui stands up in a rage. Rui: Listen up. I don’t want you! You are an annoying little pest that is just a nuisance! So get out of here! Rui picks up a rock, throwing it at Lillipup. Lillipup yelps in pain as it takes off running into the forest. Rui is panting heavily, as Iris slides down the hillside chasing after Lillipup. Iris: Wait! Lillipup, come back! Iris searches for a moment, unable to find Lillipup. Axew looks saddened at this, as Iris angrily goes and gets in Rui’s face. Iris: What is wrong with you?! Couldn’t you tell that Lillipup wanted to travel with you?! Rui: Why would I want a weak Pokémon like that anyway?! There’s probably a reason that its trainer abandoned it in the first place! Iris: They were tricked by those people in town! And heartbroken and hurt, Lillipup went to the only other person to show it kindness! It needed your help and you just assaulted it! Now I see exactly what that guy was talking about! You’re the type of trainer that he thinks is the scum of the Earth! Iris takes off into the forest, disappearing. Ian makes it down the hill, Victini looking concerned. Rui: Good riddance! We don’t need you anyway! Come on, Ian! Let’s go! Rui begins walking off, as Ian puts his bag down. Rui looks outraged at this. Rui: And what are you doing?! Ian: Preparing to make lunch. Rui: (Scoffs) Are you serious? After Iris made such a scene, you really want to stick around for her to find us?! Ian starts unloading his stuff, as Rui groans and lies on the ground spread eagle. She pouts as she stares up at the sky. End Scene Lillipup runs through the forest, upset and not paying attention to where its going. Lillipup runs into a tree, tumbling back from the collision. A Woobat angrily descends, going to attack it. Lillipup cowers and lowers its head, trying to hide. Quick Voice: Enough my friends! N appears, standing in between the two Pokémon. N: Woobat, I know that this Lillipup disturbed your nest, but it is injured! Allow me to treat it! Woobat: (Rolls head) Fine. Go ahead. N nods in thanks, as he bends down and treats Lillipup’s wound with a Potion. Lillipup winces at the Potion spray. Lillipup: Ow ow! That stings! N: I apologize. So, what happened to you my friend? Lillipup: (Sniffling) I, I, my trainer left me, and I found another nice person! But then she turned mean and threw a rock at me! N: Oh dear. That sounds horrible. People can be terribly cruel for no reason. Does she have other Pokémon? Lillipup: (Sniffles) I, I don’t know. N then turns to Woobat. N: This Lillipup was harmed by a human. I request your help to find them, and to fight them. We cannot allow such a trainer to continue to own Pokémon. We need to save the others! Woobat: Hey, after that sob story, count me in. Those humans sound like grade A jerks. N: Lillipup, can you lead us to them? Lillipup: Uh-huh! I can smell her! Lillipup’s nose glows green, as it begins sniffing the ground. It then picks up Rui’s scent, happily running in that direction. N and Woobat follow after them. In a nearby tree, Iris and Axew are crouched and watching. Iris: (Gritting her teeth) That guy again! He’s going after Rui, though she probably deserves it. Axew: (Arguing) Axew! Axew Axew! Iris: Huh? Why should I help her? She got herself into this mess. Plus, Ian will be there to drive the creep off. If he does anything with his stand point. Hm. Rui is reluctantly sitting at the set up table and waiting for Ian to make lunch. Ian keeps focused on the meal, though glances into the forest for signs of movement. The trees rustle, as several air energy saws shoot out of them, striking the ground around them. Ian is blown back, as his wok is knocked over. Rui stands up, as the Air Slash flies at her as well. N, Woobat and Lillipup come out of the tree line. Rui: You?! N: So, you’re the one that so cruelly injured this Pokémon. How can you sit here without a care in the world, preparing lunch?! You care only for yourself, and are a threat to all Pokémon that come your way! I bet you’re the type of trainer that only cares for strong Pokémon. Rui: How dare you insinuate that about me?! What about you?! You’re just a crook and a con artist! Convincing people to get rid of their Pokémon by pretending to be “liberating” them. N: I am NOT pretending! And I am not the enemy! I am here not to change your ways, but to save the Pokémon that you still pose an active threat to! Woobat, I need your assistance! Air Slash! Woobat flaps its wings, firing more Air Slashes at Rui. Rui frantically moves and dodges, looking to Ian. Rui: Well?! Aren’t you going to do something?! Ian: His beef is with you right now. Rui: Ugh! Useless! Fine! Purrloin, go! Rui throws her Pokéball, choosing Purrloin. Purrloin: (Annoyed) Ugh, seriously? A battle? I thought it was lunch time! N: Even your Pokémon doesn’t want to battle for you! Such a trainer has no right! Your Pokémon will be better off without you! Woobat, Air Slash! Rui: Purrloin, use Scratch! Woobat fires Air Slash, as Purrloin extends its claws and Scratches through the attack. N: Super Sonic! Woobat lets out a Super Sonic, Purrloin and Rui holding their ears. Rui: Purrloin! Taunt it! Purrloin initiates a Taunt, angering Woobat and stopping the Super Sonic. Purrloin motions its paw at Woobat. Purrloin: Come at me. I wanna Scratch you with my claws. N: Air Slash! Woobat fire Air Slash, striking Purrloin several times and knocking it to the ground defeated. Rui looks horrified. Rui: No! Purrloin! N approaches Rui, as Rui bends down and cradles Purrloin in her arms. N towers over her. N: Release Purrloin. It will be happier without you. Rui: Yeah, but I won’t be happy without it! I refuse to have it taken again! N’s eyes widen at this, when the bushes rustle. Iris swings out and goes for a kick towards N. N responds and evades, Iris landing on the ground and skidding by Rui. Axew’s expression matches Iris’. Axew: That’s right! We’re here to save the day! Hi Lillipup! Lillipup looks confused, then looks back at Rui cradling Purrloin. Lillipup’s ears droop down. N: You. Stay away! This is a matter between me and her! Iris: If you’re so adamant about forcing her to free her Pokémon, then it is definetely my business! Humans and Pokémon have the ability to be kind and friendly to each other, and you do not get to say whether a trainer and Pokémon are separated or not! Iris draws a Pokéball, as she throws it. She chooses Druddigon, which sits slouched over asleep. Its eyes open up, looking groggily at Iris. Druddigon: Oh, great. What is it you want this time? Iris: I know we don’t always see eye to eye, but I need your help to defend my friend here! Rui: Huh? Friend? Druddigon: (Yawns)'' I think I’ll pass on this one.'' Iris: Wha?! Come on, Druddigon! Listen to me just this once! N: Even you have a Pokémon that doesn’t want to listen to you! How can you justify holding onto it if it doesn’t want to be with you?! Lillipup looks shocked at this phrase, as it considers what it wants to do. Lillipup looks determined as it runs across the field. N: Lillipup? Where are you going, my friend? Lillipup: She may not want me, but I wanna be with her! I wanna be friends with her and Axew and everyone! She can be nice! Lillipup spins around, facing N on Rui’s side of the field. Rui looks awestruck at this. Rui: You came back? After what I did? Woobat: Hey! Get back over here! We’re doing this so you don’t have to suffer from them! Don’t make this fight pointless! N: No, Woobat wait! Woobat fires Air Slash, as Lillipup takes the attack to protect Rui. Some of the attacks hit Druddigon in the face, it being agitated. Druddigon breathes a powerful Flamethrower, striking and defeating Woobat. Druddigon then scoffs as it looks away. Druddigon: Not even worth the time. N scoops Woobat up, and looks back to the injured Lillipup. Rui goes over and picks it up. N: You are a fool, Lillipup. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have enslaved yourself. N takes Woobat and flees into the forest, as Iris laughs with victory. Iris: That’s it! And don’t you come back! Axew: Axew Axew! Iris: And thank you Druddigon! Druddigon shrugs its head away as Iris returns it. She goes over to Rui, who is tending to Purrloin and Lillipup. Rui: They both took heavy damage. Iris: Don’t worry. I found some Oran Berries. Those will help heal them up. Iris hands Rui the Oran Berries, as she feeds them to the Pokémon. They heal up, Lillipup being its happy cheerful self. Lillipup: (Barks happily) Rui: Thank you. You’re a pretty hearty Pokémon. I guess I’ll let you come along with me. Lillipup barks happily, as Rui pulls out a Pokéball, tapping it on Lillipup’s head. Lillipup is sucked in, the Pokéball shaking and locking. N treats Woobat’s wounds with a Potion, as it flies back into its tree home. Ian and Victini approach him, N hostile. N: Did you follow me? Ian: No, I’ve been waiting for you. You seem to think to know what’s right for Pokémon, but you’re giving no consideration for the people. N: I don’t need to. I can see what kind of people you are. Do you think I can’t feel the damage you did to your Victini and Purrloin?! They both have scars on their hearts, even if it doesn’t effect their daily lives! Victini: You’ve got it wrong! Ian saved us from the ones who did that! Ian is taking me home! N: A lie! A lie in order to keep you for himself. His greed and lust for strong Pokémon is obvious to all who look upon him! Ian: Listen. I agree that you were in the right in that situation. N: Huh? Ian: Rui did a terrible thing to Lillipup, and your response of anger to teach her a lesson was well warranted. However, if you force her Pokémon away, how does that make you different from her? N looks stunned by this, as Ian heads back to the camp. N watches Ian go, then turns and speed walks away. Main Events * The Lillipup Rui helped before follows her. She eventually catches it. * N attacks the group to avenge Lillipup and to free Pokémon from Rui's ownership. * Iris reveals she owns a Druddigon. Characters * Rui (main character) * Iris * Ian * N Pokémon * Purrloin (Rui's) * Lillipup (Rui's, newly caught) * Axew (Iris') * Druddigon (Iris', newly revealed) * Victini (Ian's) * Woobat (N's, befriended then released) Trivia * Ian agreeing with N's viewpoint comes from all his experiences with criminal organizations over the franchise, with the recent events of Cipher influencing them the most. ** Despite Ian agreeing with N's viewpoint, he has been adamant against trainers abandoning their Pokémon by releasing them, such as Damian and Paul. ** Ian's belief that humans and Pokémon can live together is what separates them, and sets the course for the series. * Rui is shown to be rash and a bit violent when angered, as she responds with insults and throwing stuff. This is a take back to Ian during the beginning stages of his journey, who would physically punch people if they angered him. * In regards to the relationship between Rui and N, Rui is the type of trainer that N hates. She is proof that everything that he says is accurate. * Iris' Druddigon is to replace Excadrill from the anime. I wanted her to have another Dragon type, but after consideration wanted to keep the disobedience story line from the anime to give Iris more development. * Lillipup sticking with Rui despite her harming is a node to how loyal dogs can be in real life. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Disobedient Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: N arc